<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿尔克那（Arcana） by RENIEGO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129173">阿尔克那（Arcana）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO'>RENIEGO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, female!Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>2020-12-6</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阿尔克那（Arcana）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020-12-6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨三时她的手指突然开始发抖，没法好好地握成拳头，于是弄掉了银质的点心叉，放任它带着一枚腌渍樱桃掉到了地上。水红色糖浆被饥饿的地毯吸收个干净，余下一小块深色甜腻的污渍。</p>
<p>这下好了，谁也不需要再忍受那股苦杏仁味。斯摩格想，尽力不去思考眼前的状况，以及达斯琪可能会对此说些什么。她对自己够好了，甚至亲自烤了蛋糕，指望用奶油盖过她输液时口中泛起的苦涩。那些塌陷或焦糊的残次品被其他人作为餐后甜点分了个精光，厨师长递交了一份控诉书到她这里：为什么我给他们烤饼干时没有得到这样的感激？纸上有很多涂抹掉的粗话，斯摩格给了他三天登岸休假的批复，并减少了精制面粉和砂糖的预算。</p>
<p>她俯下身去，捡起那柄叉子，然后用餐盘边缘剜下了身受重伤的樱桃——在白瓷盘中央，它像一颗小心脏那样光亮，洁净，充满愧疚。斯摩格开始犹豫要不要干脆吃掉它，这时卧室的门发出轻微的刮擦声，达斯琪（不仅没有戴眼镜，而且睡意正浓）出现在那里，面朝着床问道：您还没睡吗？</p>
<p>“……没有。”斯摩格回答。达斯琪飞快地扭过头来，似乎相当费劲才辨认出一个明晃晃的人形：“啊！失礼了。”</p>
<p>斯摩格让她进屋，坐在桌子对面。像这样的情形是很少见的，达斯琪比她更年轻也更像军人，总是早早睡下，第二天又准时出现在甲板上。</p>
<p>“您又在抽烟了。并且现在还没睡。”她说。</p>
<p>“啰嗦。而且你也没睡。”斯摩格前所未有地心虚起来，希望她没有发现自己才胡乱吃了一把抗感染和止痛的药片。</p>
<p>达斯琪伸手做了个推眼镜的动作，只触到自己散在额前的刘海，于是将一绺钴蓝的发丝掖进耳后。斯摩格紧盯着她朦胧的睡眼，确信现在自己在她眼里只是一团模糊的白光。听说新世界有些医生能治疗先天性近视，不知道能不能拿到这方面的医疗拨款。</p>
<p>“把那些孩子送走之后，我反而睡不着了……明明之前吵闹得那么厉害。”达斯琪喃喃道，“不知道他们现在如何，能被送回父母身边吗。”</p>
<p>“要是找不着原来的父母，只能送去寄养家庭了。”</p>
<p>“会有人愿意收养他们吗？”</p>
<p>“不知道。巨人族说不定会。”</p>
<p>她不假思索地回答，摸了一下抽屉的黄铜把手，又将手放回原位。达斯琪的脸颊在灯光下镀了一层羽绒金边，此时因为笑意而饱满得像只苹果。</p>
<p>“笑什么？”斯摩格问。</p>
<p>“没什么，您说得对。”她回答，“不过也到该睡觉的时候了。”</p>
<p>直到确保她已睡下，达斯琪才离开房间。斯摩格能听到她在走廊里逐渐远去的脚步声，然后门的合页轻轻铰动，啪地闩上。更早几天她能听到达斯琪在船员宿舍中给那些孩子唱摇篮曲，所唱出的调子好像连她自己也不敢确定：蓝色的月夜海岸边，寻找父母的鸟儿在啼唤，出生在波涛之国，双翼打湿，银光闪闪。她担心过这样的谣曲反倒会让离家的幼童哭闹起来，但他们太累了，只是得到一点安慰就沉沉睡去——他们的呼吸声和梦呓叠在一起就像船尾的涡轮发动机，舢板似乎为之震动了许久。</p>
<p>斯摩格记得入睡的方法。在过去，她总是想象着身体变得轻盈，轻盈到足以克服重力，大地的挽留显得如此无助，而整个天空略带欣喜地拥抱了她。 </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>这是一次秘密行动：护送一位政府专员到莱萨岛，乘坐小型渔船，尽可能地隐蔽，以免引来麻烦——至于那是怎样的麻烦，又从何而来，从来不是他们需要理解的。临行前斯摩格才知道有这回事，鹤似乎是随机点了几个人，其中也包括她。</p>
<p>斯摩格读着外事部门撰写的指南。莱萨岛，气候温暖，通常被认为是度假胜地，旅游业发达。岛屿呈新月形，接近三分之一的海岸线都可被称作良港，岛上布满死火山，城市在山脚下建立。常见的植物是丝兰，拥有修长的深绿叶片，洁白的钵形花朵会在夜晚并且仅仅在夜晚散发出奇异的幽香。</p>
<p>自从他们驶进了能见度较低的海域，专员就钻进船舱，和鹤中将一起喝茶。他似乎很抗拒到甲板上吹风，哪怕已经由于晕船在地板上吐了些黄黄绿绿的胆汁，举起一只手连声说他很抱歉。</p>
<p>胆小鬼。斯摩格想，出来度假还需要护送，难不成会有人乘风破浪过来杀他——</p>
<p>突然她的整个后背都震悚起来，只要战斗不要逃跑，身体先于意识开始运转，发动能力的同时也别放过这个看清对方的机会，她转过身，在一张陌生的脸上捕捉到惊讶，厚重的剑身迎面劈来，只劈中了一团洁白如雪的烟雾，刺客眼睁睁看着它像海潮一样从当中分开，而自己的刀刃无可救药地陷入甲板。他立刻放弃了这把剑，或许身上还有别的武器，但早已于事无补。一双鲜血似的眼睛先在雾中浮现，然后红色的闪光就把他推离了地面，绞索般吊起了他的脖子。</p>
<p>单薄的衣服吸满了冰冷的海水，让他的躯体变得沉重了些许。身上缠绕着红红绿绿的海草，表明他在水里待了不短的时间。除此之外，斯摩格从他的脸上看不出什么。</p>
<p>“你是什么人？还有其他同伙吗？”她直截了当地开口。</p>
<p>“我是什么人不重要，”对方回答，腿在半空中蹬了两下，“重要的是你们护送的是什么人，把他交出来，年轻的上士，别当他的帮凶——”</p>
<p>“你在说些什么？”她咬牙切齿地问，下意识地攥紧了烟雾构成的手指，如有必要现在就可以杀了他，凭蛮力拧断一个人的脖子对她而言易如反掌。再等等。她想。再等等。</p>
<p>或许是察觉到有生命威胁，这个人放弃了说话，用最后的力气抬起一只手碰了她一下，霎时间烟雾汇聚成原本的右臂，而他直挺挺地掉进了水里。</p>
<p>海楼石。没有时间懊丧，她奔向左舷，探头看向水中，只有被船身切开的乌黑的海面和翻腾不止的浪花。</p>
<p>“由他去吧。这里离最近的岛屿还有一段距离，仅凭人力是没法游到岸上的。就算可以，海雾一时半会儿不会散去，除了海鸥和鱼类，没有活物能找到方向。”鹤中将走到她身边，平静地说。</p>
<p>斯摩格抓着湿漉漉的栏杆看向她，听到船舱中传来专员撕心裂肺的呕吐声。</p>
<p>穿过浓重的海雾，他们很快抵达了莱萨岛，像计划中那样赶在晚餐时间之前。除了接应那位专员（斯摩格不想再看他一眼了）的工作人员，码头上还有库赞，远远地向她招手。甫一靠岸她就跳了上去，着急地说：你来了？不会也是来保护那个家伙的吧？</p>
<p>不不不。库赞抬头向她指的方向看了一眼，然后摆摆手，斯摩格立刻长出了一口气。</p>
<p>你来了？鹤中将说了一样的话。</p>
<p>只是路过。库赞说道，用食指点了一下斯摩格，应到一人实到一人。我能带她去吃东西吗？</p>
<p>尽管这已经几乎变成了一种惯例，斯摩格还是向中将投去了祈求的目光，直到对方无可奈何地点头。库赞轻轻拍了一下她的背：我们走吧。她跟上他，扭头回望，只见太阳像一枚铁球被烧得通红，其热度和质量使得整面大海都向它倾斜，沉重的水体徒劳地尝试攀上陆地，只能一次又一次地退却。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>领航员与港务长通话时她被叫到了医务室，一位叫伊塔洛的船员从昨晚开始腹痛如绞，这会儿已经快要死了。尽管想不出除了这帮人除了吃坏肚子之外能有什么原因肚子痛，斯摩格还是去了，伊塔洛躺在检查用的小床上，船医在仔细按压他的腹部，寻找病灶。</p>
<p>“中将，我就要死了，”海员抓着她的手，用痛苦的表情说道，词语仿佛是从喉咙里逐个挤压出来，“我死前最后的愿望，就是希望您能把我吻上一吻，我只要一个，一次——哎哟——”</p>
<p>“是疝气。开始准备手术。”医生摘掉手套，从椅子上站了起来。</p>
<p>斯摩格抽出自己的手去摸雪茄，头也不回地出了诊室。</p>
<p>等她回到甲板上时锚已入水，达斯琪问她：伊塔洛还好吗？他们告诉我他快死了。</p>
<p>他还好。斯摩格回答。只是吃坏肚子了。</p>
<p>食物中毒？可我们吃的是同样的东西。达斯琪的脸上浮现出担忧，斯摩格沉默了一会儿，发现无论如何也想不起那个确切的名称：他吃得特别多。一会儿就好了。</p>
<p>太好了。这样的话他还能赶上晚上的狂欢。好心肠的上校微笑起来。</p>
<p>他妈的，真是好极了。一上岸就是狂欢节，我打赌能给闹得耳膜穿孔。</p>
<p>达斯琪没听出这是句反话，兴高采烈地补充：“没错，从今天开始就是春耕节，幸好我们没来得太晚，否则就赶上斋戒期了，吃不了肉肯定会让大家都很沮丧的。”</p>
<p>这倒确实是一种安慰，斯摩格不想应对一帮因为吃不了肉而叫苦连天的水兵。</p>
<p>到了晚上她见识到了什么是春耕节，睡了一觉后从下榻处走出来，天已黑沉，大多数的商铺也关门歇业，街道阒无一人。冲天的火光在夜的另一头，隐约有欢呼和歌声从那里传来，斯摩格记得是中央广场的方向，于是朝那边走去。</p>
<p>喷泉中流动的不是水而是火焰，围绕着这个巨大的篝火，人们着魔一般起舞，响亮地跺着鹅卵石铺成的地面。时不时有人向火中投掷东西，好让它燃烧到黎明到来——达斯琪之前告诉她那些是象征冬天的神像。即使没有制服，斯摩格也能一眼从人群中辨认出哪些是自己的船员，他们的狂欢程度已经吓到了本地人，这是可以预想的。有一个人忽然跃上马背，朝天鸣枪，说要打下那颗明亮无比的勾陈一，如此便能让所有的鸟儿都迷失方向，所有的船只都陷入狂欢的漩涡。</p>
<p>你最好用的不是我们的配枪。斯摩格默默地想。</p>
<p>她不打算参与他们的胡闹，更关心达斯琪去了哪里。距离广场不远的地方，有一盏小灯，像一颗杏黄的小星星那样亮着，然后她注意到了同样颜色的橱窗，光从玻璃后泼洒出来，照亮了路面上结成硬块的残雪。她走过去，发现是家酒馆，可能正从后门不断地把存货运往广场，此时正合她意。</p>
<p>斯摩格进去在窗边坐下，要了杯麦芽啤酒，酒保全然清醒，整洁得像从另一个世界来。不过五分钟，一位女郎推开了酒馆的大门，门上的铃铛随之晃动，发出在这样的夜里微不足道的轻响。她瞥了她一眼，看到她脸上大块的血迹——不，不是血。是胎记，深红色的圆斑，一大一小印在颊侧，使她的美变得惊心动魄。</p>
<p>直到她坐在对面，斯摩格才反应过来眼下是什么情况。</p>
<p>“你为什么不出去，和大家一起玩？”她问。耳朵上坠着串串银环，不过没有她的胎记那么抢眼。</p>
<p>“这个位置有人了。”斯摩格皱了皱鼻子。</p>
<p>“到时再让也不迟，”女郎对她微笑，“你看起来很迷茫，有许多事情都不确定。”</p>
<p>“我确定我想一个人在这里喝酒。”</p>
<p>“噢，所以这个位置到底有没有人？”她露出得手的表情，“来吧，你听说过占卜吗？”</p>
<p>“不。我不会相信什么咖啡渣会显示我未婚夫的名字首字母，也不认为鸟叫会指示我的命运。我不会为这个付钱的，你去找别人吧。”斯摩格忍无可忍，说完才意识到自己已经表达了对占卜学的丰富认识。</p>
<p>“你这不是懂得挺多吗，”试图兜售谶语的陌生人又笑了，“算一卦吧，就当是玩玩，不收你的钱。”</p>
<p>斯摩格瞪着她，看着她从斗篷下的一个口袋里掏出纸牌，一边花样百出地调换它们的顺序，一边开始滔滔不绝：“我的名字是嘉尔曼。我的占卜十分准确，并且我尤为善于预测人情世故的变化。在我还小的时候，我就曾帮助我的家人逃过一次有预谋的屠杀。那是一个最安静的夜晚，夜像琴弦一样紧绷。我们有意留下一些包袱来迷惑军警，然后在圆月的注目下坐马车逃离那个城市，继而是那个国家。最终我们渡过汪洋大海来到这座岛屿，在这里生活了二十年。”</p>
<p>尽管她的声音就像醇酒一样温暖，斯摩格却感觉到血液在一点点地变冷。她在她面前展开纸牌，说道：“现在，想着你想要知道的事，如果没有的话，就什么也别想，选三张牌。”</p>
<p>斯摩格喝了一口酒，点了离她最近的三张。</p>
<p>这也是一种选择。占卜师微笑着说道，将三张牌翻转过来，斯摩格看见月亮，一把滴血的剑和一个她看不懂的轮盘。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>她十七岁，很好的年纪，吃得也多。她一度怀疑是疯长的头发分走了摄入的养分，然后日奈提醒道：斯摩格，你刚刚长过两米，长个子会让你很饿的。</p>
<p>两米也没有多高。她想了很久之后回答。</p>
<p>好吧，和大将们比起来确实不算。日奈对她粲然一笑。这句话很快得到了印证，第二年体检时她的身高就没再变化了。</p>
<p>库赞给她买三个球的圆筒冰激凌，三个不同的味道，她站在路边勉为其难地吃了一口，跟他一块儿看那种新奇的街头表演，一个男的躺到箱子里，叫他的女搭档给切成了三等分，然后又拼在一块儿。观众寥寥无几，可能只是出于礼貌往地上的礼帽中投几枚硬币，他们俩便热情地谢幕。</p>
<p>接下来是变兔子。斯摩格不想看了，转身却找不到库赞的人影，她咀嚼着嘴里的坚果碎，仔细扫视着四周，在一家露天餐厅看到了他。他坐着，所以她没能一眼发现他。旁边站着一位戴太阳镜的女士，观光客打扮，他们正在愉快地交谈，然后她离开了，他转过身来，和远处的斯摩格四目相对。</p>
<p>“为什么你总是这样？”五分钟后斯摩格坐在了他对面，咀嚼一块带血的肉。未被破坏的肌肉纤维把她的牙齿磨得白森森，好像能和海王类一样咬碎礁石。</p>
<p>“哪样？和别人说话？”</p>
<p>斯摩格腾不出空来回答，只是抬起眼睛看着他，然后点点头。</p>
<p>“这个嘛……”库赞露出了为难的表情。</p>
<p>“她还没有我高。”她飞快地补充，这句话不知怎么的逗笑了库赞。她不明白，但觉得这样也不坏。</p>
<p>“对。你长得很快。”</p>
<p>库赞说完，为自己又要了一瓶酒，给她又要了一盘肉。</p>
<p>“那个人。我们今天护送的那个专员。”在上菜的间隙，斯摩格开口，“他做过什么？”</p>
<p>“你今天的问题很多。发生什么了？”库赞柔和地问。</p>
<p>“我们快要到的时候有一个人来刺杀他。我想你得先做过什么事才会有这样的结果——无论好坏。”</p>
<p>服务生过来，把一盘滋滋作响的兔肉摆在他们面前，随后用酒刀飞快地开了酒，斟了两杯。库赞把两杯都挪到自己跟前，斯摩格也没什么意见。</p>
<p>“因为是你我就直说了。前几个月里他在五个世界政府的加盟国发动了驱逐马努什人的指令——你知道马努什人吧？他们很会替人占卜，总是在马车上辗转各处，没有固定的居所——名义上是驱逐出境，实际上很多人因此而死，更多的人被摧毁了原有的生活。我不知道他的那个刺客是哪里来的，有可能是革命军的人，也可能抱有其他的目的，但我能想到最直接的原因就是这个。”</p>
<p>有好一会儿斯摩格只是默默地咀嚼吞咽，一言不发，直到面前的盘子里只剩下骨头和一汪亮晶晶的油脂，她说道：“他看起来不像有那么大的权力。他很虚弱，因为害怕遭报应在船上吐个不停。”</p>
<p>现在轮到库赞一言不发了，他只是看着她，静静地微笑，丝兰的香气在街道上缓慢地弥散开来，像张开了一张气味之网。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>嘉尔曼还没有对她解释这些稀奇古怪的牌面分别代表了什么，酒馆的门铃又一次被碰响了。达斯琪站在那里，像一只佩刀的小锡兵，脸颊轻微地泛红，不知是喝了酒还是在寒冷的夜里走了太久。</p>
<p>“斯摩格，你在这里！”她几乎有点雀跃，斯摩格可以确定她是喝了酒。她站起来，快步走向大门，没忘在桌上留下一笔占卜费用。</p>
<p>室外比先前更冷，狂欢仍然没有结束，斯摩格眺望着那明亮的一隅，心想那堆给冬天送葬的大火从远处看原来是这个样子。火舌比池中的雕像够得更高，好像试图舔舐一下星星看它是否和故事里一样冷，细碎的火花被气流推向高处，只一瞬就变作灰烬。</p>
<p>她和达斯琪向旅馆走去，街道又黑又冷的，达斯琪哆嗦个不停，她刚想问她把外套弄哪儿去了，却发现她不是冷而是在哭。</p>
<p>“我当时以为你会死。”她停下来，说道。泪水落在地上的声音和雨水一样。</p>
<p>“我没有死。我还好好的呢。”斯摩格说，惊讶于她突然提起这些。</p>
<p>“我第一次看到你流那么多的血，从来没有，从来没有……”达斯琪断断续续地说着，然后干脆扑到她胸口，拽着她的外套抽泣，“我记得和你交换身体的时候，我以为那样就会变得轻松，可是周围的一切都那么重，好像天空也变得沉重……”</p>
<p>斯摩格只有抚摸她的后脑勺，感觉到她滚烫的泪水一度度冷却。她们还没有走出多远，回过头去仍然能看见那个酒馆，灯光像连翘的花朵。她凝视着地面上嘉尔曼的剪影，蓦然回到了那个夜晚，库赞领她走到旧城墙以外的地方，去看那里的渔民在夜里捉螃蟹。一路上他都说着家乡的渔村里，捕鲱鱼的人们拉网时所唱的小调，在旋律之间夹杂着为了鼓劲而喊的号子，通用语中没有对应的词，毕竟共有的部分永远不能覆盖全部。</p>
<p>她在沙滩上往无人的地方走去，一路上先是脱了靴子然后脱了外套。夜幕中搁浅在岸上的僧帽水母散发着蓝色的荧光，她知道不能去碰，因为大多有毒。丝兰的芬芳越过城墙来到了这里，融入潮水的气味当中。</p>
<p>库赞坐在沙滩上，轻柔地抓住躺在浅水中的她的手，以免喜怒无常的海潮将她索要回去。海水让她浑身无力并且昏昏欲睡，那种凉意逐渐变成了暖流，包裹着她苍白的四肢和躯干。</p>
<p>“身为海军，却被大海讨厌。”她闭着眼睛说。</p>
<p>“可要不是这样，你或许不会到海上来。”</p>
<p>“我差点把他杀了。就差一点。”她睁开眼睛，看见月亮只有半轮，像锚一样清晰而像镜子一样沉重，明晃晃地挂在空中。泪水忽然迅速地聚积起来，从眼角滑进耳朵里，让她意识到自己皮肤的热度。</p>
<p>“但是你没有。”库赞说，下定决心一般将几乎赤身裸体的她拽到自己身上，给她披上外套。</p>
<p>“我该怎么做？当时鹤中将说他是逃不掉的，其实附近一定有他的同伙，藏在雾里了……我想她也是知道这一切的……”她哽咽起来，或许流了一点鼻涕蹭到他身上，库赞正抹去附着在她发梢的沙砾，透过眼泪她无法看清它们的形状。</p>
<p>“做你认为正确的就可以了。”</p>
<p>她只记得他这么说了，声音好像穿越了很远的距离，最终才抵达这里，然后一种感觉，像睡眠也像别的什么，将她包围起来，令她不禁怀疑在另一次生命中也曾发生，或即将发生同样的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>